Encanto
by Phynx Pride
Summary: "Você não se parece com o seu pai." Slash


_**Descriminar: **__**Nenhum personagem aqui me pertence, só a imaginação fértil é minha. xD**_

_**Encanto**_

Quando eu paro pra te olhar como agora, é que eu noto, o que todos acusam. Você é realmente a pintura descrita do seu pai. Os mesmos olhos, os mesmos cabelos e até mesmo em alguns gestos e sorrisos.

Quero dizer, nos poucos mais evidentes sorrisos. Aprendi a diferenciá-los por ocasião. Tem um sorriso que vem espontaneamente, este só é usado quando algo lhe agrada. Tem outro que é um sorriso enviesado, este você só usa para desdenhar de algo que lhe aconteça, ou que você viu. E existe aquele sorriso de canto de boca, quase imperceptível, este acho que só eu vejo e você o usa quando lhe soltam aquela frase que você tanto se orgulha.

"_Você é tão diferente de seu pai."_

Alguns utilizam com desdém, outros por orgulho, outros só por constatação. Mas você adora ouvi-la.

Uma das coisas que te diferencia de seu pai é o seu olhar. Esse olhar tão penetrante e frio. Você não o usa sempre, mas quando o utiliza consegue gelar a todos que ele engloba. Esse olhar que é sempre comparado a uma jóia rara e inigualável. Comparado com as pedras preciosas em tom verde, seu olhar em tom esmeralda.

O verde dos seus olhos é o que te faz diferente nesses tons de azul e bronze da casa, a qual, pertencemos. É acho que fizemos historia. Um Potter e um Malfoy na casa dos inestimáveis estudiosos de Ravenclaw. Para completar somos amigos. O que gerou muita polemica entre nossos pais e parentes. Foi difícil no começo, mas agora que tudo passou parece engraçado.

Para alegria de nossos pais, somos bons, melhores até que a Weasley, que é Gryffindor. Você é artilheiro no Quidditch e eu goleiro. Totalmente diferente do que todos previam por nossas aparências, não somos bons apanhadores.

Eu agora estou sóbrio, mas bebendo. Prefiro estar bêbado quando começar a conjecturar sobre o quão belos são seus traços. Nem sei quando passei a notar que os Ravenclaw estão infimamente ligados a inteligência e a beleza, mas sei que foi desde quando eu passei a te olhar e analisar seus traços. Vejo você dançando com uma garota, acho que ela é de Gryffindor. Acho que ela falou algo que você não gostou, você ta com aquele ar frio nos olhos e agora respondeu algo que fez a garota simplesmente sair de perto de você. Não sei como você não é Slytherin. Você vem caminhando a passos firmes e ignorando algumas garotas pelo caminho. Senta-se ao meu lado e pega meu copo e vira sem nem me perguntar o que é ou pedir.

- Isso é firewisk, Scorp. – Ele me acusa depois de virar meu copo.

- Não mandei você beber dele, Al. – Retruco com a voz arrastada. Sinto a língua pesada, até que enfim o álcool ta fazendo efeito.

**Se ****eu pudesse libertar**

**A luz que existe em seu olhar**

**Do frio dessa solidão sem fim**

Sabe normalmente não gosto de músicas românticas, mas essa é bonita. É realmente estou bêbado. Que ótimo!

- Você vai ficar bêbado Scorp. – Acusou-me Albus novamente, dessa vez me olhando nos olhos.

- Tenho 16 anos Al. Estou em um baile de fim de ano letivo. Não vou me conter.

**Se alguém pudesse adivinhar**

**O que fazer, o que falar**

**Um encanto pra fazer o amor surgir**

- Ok, Scorp. Vamos sair daqui. Esta festa acabou pra nós dois.

Ele ta sorrindo abertamente de mim agora. Eu sei. Esse sorriso todo no rosto dele é porque me pegou bêbado.

- Eu to gostando da musica Al. Deixa ela acabar.

**Trazer você de vez pra mim**

- Scorp, é uma musica romântica. – Gênio! – Você não gosta de musicas românticas. – Admito, mas isso não significa que não as escute.

- Eu não desgosto, apenas nunca achei uma descente. – Eu to bêbado, mas ainda sou um Ravenclaw, e por tanto sei argumentar.

**O tempo vai passar**

**E eu sei pra sempre vou levar**

**O seu amor por onde eu for**

**Você nasceu pra mim**

**Só pra mim**

**Então vem pra mim**

**Vem pro meu coração**

- Al, ali não é a Lyls com o Hugo? – Aponto dois ruivos na pista aos beijos. Ruivos em Hagworts, são sempre Weasley's ou então Potter's.

- Até que enfim! Agora vamos ter o que fazer nas férias! – Ai esta o sorriso enviesado seguido do sorriso espontâneo. – Quer passar o inicio das férias em casa Scorp?

Ambos sabíamos o quanto aquilo seria interessante e rimos.

**Vou guardar o meu amor**

**Eternamente pra você**

**E um dia você vai olhar pra mim**

**Então, enfim, vou ser feliz**

Levantamos para ir para nosso quarto e dormir em paz. Realmente estou bêbado, estou cambaleante. Al como bom amigo me apóia, passando um dos braços pela minha cintura e me ajuda a passar o meu pelos ombros dele. Desde quando o Al é mais alto que eu?

- Ei Al, qual foi o feitiço que você usou pra ficar mais alto?

Ele riu, uma risada cristalina e eu senti seu hálito fresco e com cheiro de menta. Eu já disse que ele tem os lábios medianos e que são bem rosados? Também possui um queixo quadrado e um nariz arrebitado. Balancei a cabeça, querendo espantar os pensamentos que surgiram nela, beber daquele jeito não era bom, nunca. O álcool faz você ficar meio idiota às vezes.

Albus olhou para mim, acho que para conferir se eu estava bem, afinal um louco bêbado balançando a cabeça enquanto é praticamente arrastado pelo melhor amigo para o quarto é, no mínimo, uma visão preocupante.

**O tempo vai passar  
>E eu sei pra sempre vou levar<br>O seu amor por onde eu for**

- Você está enjoado, Scorp? – ele parou e começou a olhar para mim como se eu fosse um objeto de analise. – Não me diga que você vai começar a ter crises de bêbado aqui! Olha, se você vomitar no corredor...

Ele recomeçou a andar enquanto falava algumas coisas que eu não prestava atenção, seu tom de voz variava entre o irritado e o preocupado, mas eu estava prestando atenção nos seus lábios novamente. Todas as vezes que ele olhava na minha direção, eu notava os lábios rosados.

- Al, você esta ouvindo essa musica infernal aindfa?

Tá, agora sei como é se sentir um ET. O Albus ta fazendo questão de me olhar assim.

- Que musica Scorp?

**Eu sei você nasceu pra mim  
>Só pra mim<strong>

Ainda bem que estávamos de frente para a entrada da sala comunal da Revenclaw. A maçaneta em forma de cabeça de águia apareceu e vinha cantando a porcaria da musica e Albus arregalou os olhos esmeraldinos para mim.

- Ah, ta explicado, estou bêbado, mas não louco. – Eu não pude me conter quando o ar surpreso de Albus apareceu.

- Havia uma ilha. Nessa ilha moravam todos os sentimentos. Um dia, por toda a ilha um anuncio de que a ilha ia ser inundada fez com que todos os seus habitantes se organizassem para partir em seus barcos. O Amor, o sentimento mais apegado a ilha ficou ajudando todos e quando se deu conta a ilha estava sendo cheia por água. Pediu ajuda a vários sentimentos que passavam, mas não obteve ajuda. Quando perto de se afogar o Amor recebeu apoio e foi levado em um barco pequeno para o continente. Já junto com os outros sentimentos o Amor se lembrou que não perguntara quem era seu salvador. Caminhou então ate a Sabedoria que era uma das autoridades que recebiam os sentimentos e perguntou: _**"Senhora Sabedoria, quem era o velhinho que me trouxe tão encarecido para o continente?" **_A Sabedoria o olhou com um leve sorriso e respondeu: _**"Quem lhe trouxe até aqui é a maior das autoridades dos sentimentos." **_Quem trouxe o Amor?

A resposta é obvia, é o Tempo. Albus colocou uma das mãos no queixo quadrado e bem desenhado. Eu ergui uma das sobrancelhas e fiquei mais reto, notei de novo a diferença de altura entre mim e Albus. Eu não tinha notado que era tão grande até hoje. Ok, eu estou evitando ficar tão perto do Albus ultimamente. Causa-me sensações estranhas estar tão próximo a ele, e não quero por nada perder nossa amizade.

- Já sei! – Albus exclamou me tirando dos meus devaneios. – O Tempo.

- Muito bem. – Cumprimentou a cabeça de águia. – Mas seu amigo terá que me explicar o porquê ser o Tempo.

**Então vem pra mim  
>Vem pro meu coração<strong>

A musica soou na minha cabeça mais uma vez, sendo cantarolada pela cabeça de águia. Albus me observou com cuidado, ia argumentar com a cabeça de águia. Eu levantei a mão até seu ombro o tocando de leve e sacudi a cabeça em negação assim que ele voltou o olhar para mim. Suspirei e respondi.

- É o Tempo, porque só o tempo entende um grande Amor.

A cabeça de águia riu e abriu passagem.

- Então você precisou do Tempo. – Soltou assim do nada, aquela coisa. Eu enrubesci de leve enquanto ela cantarolou mais um pedaço da musica.

Entramos e fomos direto para o dormitório. Só nós dois havíamos voltado. Abri minha cômoda tirando um pijama da gaveta e pegando uma toalha, precisava de um banho urgente para desanuviar os pensamentos. Anunciei rapidamente que ia tomar banho primeiro. Depois que senti a água fria cair da cabeça para o corpo me acalmei e pude ficar sóbrio de novo. Afastei qualquer pensamento sobre a beleza de Albus e só depois disso sai do banho já vestido e ele entrou sem me olhar.

Fiquei um tempo recostado na cabeceira da cama sem pensar em muita coisa até que Albus saiu do banheiro.

- Fica sóbrio rápido Scorp. – Comentou Albus se deitando confortável na cama ao lado. – Não pensei que fosse conseguir responder a charada.

- Eu já sabia a resposta antes mesmo de você responder. – Expliquei me levantando e indo em direção a grande janela. – Eu só não estava muito ágil para responder.

- Porque você estava bebendo Scorp?

- Queria estar bêbado.

- Só por isso?

- Tenho meus motivos Al...

- O que a cabeça de águia quis dizer com: "Então você precisou do Tempo."?

Virei-me em direção a cama, mas esbarrei com o tronco de Albus muito próximo a mim. Subi meu olhar e deparei-me com o dele. Não consigo pronunciar nada perante o olhar tão curioso dele. O que dizer? _Sabe o que é Al, eu tive que usar de tempo para não sair por ai te agarrando, jogando azarações em todas as meninas que você ficou._ Bonito Scorpius Malfoy!

Suspirei cansado. Deveria ter ficado bêbado mesmo. Me pus de pé e tentei caminhar até minha cama. Meu braço foi segurado por uma mão de Albus.

- Você não vai querer saber, Al.

- Quem te garante isso?

Olhei para Albus e no meu peito explodiu algo. Raiva, desespero, angustia, paixão, expectativa, dor e por fim o desabafo.

- Albus, com quantas garotas você já me viu ficar? Você já me viu dando em cima de alguma garota? Já me ouviu falar em alguma garota? Eu sou gay Albus Severus Potter! Seu melhor amigo é gay! Estou apaixonado por um homem que não vai me corresponder. Satisfeito! Eu uso do tempo para poder aplacar minha dor. Porque não quero perder esse homem por nada! Não quero perder você, Al.

Albus levou uma mão ao meu rosto e com a ponta do dedo secou uma das minhas lagrimas. Eu não percebi que estava chorando.

- Eu nunca vi você ficar com nenhum garoto, Scorp. Nunca vi você dando em cima de nenhum garoto. Nunca ouvi você falar de nenhum garoto. Você não é gay. Compreenda isso. Você esta apaixonado por uma pessoa que demorou a enxergar. Mas isso pode ser resolvido. Por que eu também tive medo de perder nossa amizade, de te perder, porque sou burro e não notei seus sinais, desculpa ter te feito sofrer tanto.

Albus me beijou de leve na bochecha e passou para meus lábios selando-os tão suavemente que parecia um sonho. Senti a mão vaga dele ir para minha cintura e me puxar, a mão que tava no meu rosto passar para minha nuca, senti a língua dele pedir passagem para explorar a minha e só então correspondi. Sai do meu transe enquanto a mão dele descia de minha nuca para minhas costas, passei meus braços por seu pescoço e abri meus lábios dando passagem a língua quente para explorar minha boca. Era melhor do eu sonhava. Nos separamos por falta de ar e notei pela primeira vez na minha vida algo incomum, Albus estava vermelho. Ele sempre tão tranqüilo e seguro estava incerto. E um duvida maior recaiu sobre minha cabeça e me fez me afastar do corpo quente de Albus, dando passos amedrontados para trás.

- Eu não preciso de sua pena Albus... Eu não quero que faça isso por pena. Posso muito bem me virar sozinho como todos esses anos. Eu...

- Pelas cuecas de Merlim Scorpius! – E Albus avançou para cima de mim me fazendo cair na minha cama. Ele com desenvoltura subiu na cama. – Não estou fazendo isso por pena. Que pensamento mais idiota! – Ele passou as pernas pela minha cintura me impedindo de me mover ou fugir. – Você quer que eu desenhe? Eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu não disse nada antes, pelo mesmo medo que você tem. Eu não queria te perder, não sei viver sem você. Eu só entrei na Revenclaw por sua causa, eu disse pro chapéu que queria esta aqui, ele ia me por na Slyterin.

Senti que meus olhos iam saltar das orbitas de tanto que eles se expandiram.

- Eu ia ser mandado para a Slyterin, mas pedi para ser colocado em qualquer outra casa, só pra ter a chance de estar com você. – Expliquei e foi a vez de Albus ficar assustado. – Você me disse no trem quer não queria ir para a Slyterin.

- Onde você tivesse parado eu teria ido. – Albus me disse.

Eu não precisava ouvir mais nada. Puxei Albus e colei nossos lábios.

_**FIM**_

_Nota da autora: Gente eu andei lendo tantas fic's desses dois que não pude me conter e fiz uma. Amo esses dois! *o*_

_A musica que usei se chama Encanto e é de Sandy e Junior._

_Queria agradecer a Sweetmoom pelainspiração._


End file.
